


Ours

by hellospacecadet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellospacecadet/pseuds/hellospacecadet
Summary: Just some Pre-Kerb fluff.





	Ours

That's the thing about the shack in the desert-you go there for a retreat, a place to settle in and just _be_. Keith was neither affected or apprehensive as he nudged the door open with a gloved palm. Those palms that would soon pass over a filthy dust covered sheet an rip it off the carved wooden table. A tall shadow filled the doorway.

“Um. What is this place?” Shiro asked, waving a hand through the musty air to prevent from inhaling a cloud Keith stirred from another corner of the room.

Keith peered over for a split second, his lips quirking upwards just a tick. “Ours.”

And so it was.

Shiro could not deny or contend with the way the shorter fluttered around the room, peeking at things, upturning the previous disasters (other garrison sneaks perhaps?). His way of helping was more of Keith telling him what to do if only for the way he asked: dark brows pinched, his tongue moving in his closed mouth as if asking and depending on someone was still difficult to do. Shiro's patience had always won, it'd become a bit of a motto now.

 _Patience yields focus._ He would say. And Keith would usually mockingly say it just as serious as Shiro did and when Shiro couldn't contain his fit of laughter, he flushed, crossed his arms with a shy grin. “Or _whatever._ ”

-x-

Mornings like this were sacred. It hadn't rained in an entire week and finally the sky bubbled up with thick rain clouds and poured and poured. Droplets splattered against the smudged window panes, the glass not thick enough to stifle the sound. A chill crept through the crack under the door, breathing fresh air into the room.

The couch had seen better days, but neither of them opted for sleeping on the floor (which Keith oddly liked). They curled up under a stack of blankets as a strong gust knocked on the door. Shiro stirred at the sound, but was rendered immobile by the heavy presence of Keith's chest on his, his head buried in the crook of his neck. Kittens slept like that, all huddled to the closet sibling. He teased Keith about it all the time. Hell he even got him to sputter in response once. It was adorable and he willingly indulged him in the simpleness of it all.

Sneaking a hand out from the covers he stroked the long,inky, strands at the base of his neck.

“Long hair looks good on you.” He voiced in a quiet whisper.

Keith murmured some indiscernible noise, pushing warm air on his skin. He hooked a thigh around his hip with a lazy sort of prowess. He was the King of laying in the weirdest positions, that was for sure. A long comfortable silence drifted between them before he spoke up. “You look good on me.”

Shiro cracked his eyes open, angling his chin just slightly to catch Keith's chin and mouth peeking out from his messy hair. That got a deep, rumbling chuckle out of him. Keith tucked his head inward but not before picking up his head and pecking his cheek.

“Five more minutes?”

Shiro tugged him closer and pushed out a soft sigh. “Five more minutes.”


End file.
